This invention relates to improvements in and relating to timber connectors.
Traditional timber construction utilizes nails to secure joints between timber frame structural members. Such nailed joints generally provide adequate strength since nails are very effective in shear but their poor pull-out resistance has lead to failure particularly as a result of lifting loads such as produced by cyclonic winds. As a result tie down bolts and the like have been incorporated into modern structures to make them able to withstand high wind loadings. While these are effective in use they add to the cost and complexity of such structures.
Gang-nail connector plates are also used to form joints between adjacent structural members however to date these have not provided such secure joints as to preclude the need for additional hold down means to ensure that structures built using such connectors will withstand high wind loadings. In addition many types of gang-nail connectors are expensive and suited only to specialised applications.
Other forms of connectors, in the form of cranked nails have been provided to connect timber components together, however these have not been particularly successful.
This invention aims to provide improved timber connectors which will be reliable and efficient in use.